Indulj el egy úton, ha hagyja a jó Isten
by visszhang
Summary: Arnold úgy érzi, hogy Helga jelenléte egyre jobban megváltoztatja, ami Helgának is felntűnik. Mivel mindketten szeretnének együtt maradni, a lány felajánlja, hogy váljanak szét egy időre, hogy levegőhöz jussanak, de vajon tényleg ezután epekedett Arnold? Na és mi történik akkor, ha a végzet állandóan egymás felé sodorja őket?
1. Megállapodás

Szeretni valakit és elengedni a köteléket sohasem volt egyszerű, legkevésbé, ha totyogó pólyás korod óta törődtél vele. Helga az tűzlépcsőn üldögélt, szemeit a csillagos égre meresztette. A kristálytiszta égbolton megannyi csillagban csak az ő fejének különös formáját látta meg. Bármennyire is szerette volna legalább csak egy pillanatra is elfelejteni, azon az éjszakán, nem sikerült, így hát kiült a csillagok alá, hátha a hűvös nyári levegő kiszellőzteti fájdalomtól gőzölgő fejét. „Bárcsak"- gondolta- „lenne bennem annyi bátorság, hogy mások véleményét a földbe teperjem, akkor talán ez sem történt volna meg"

Aznap a lemenő nap sugarai színezték be a város szmoggal szennyezett levegőjét. Arnolddal a parkban ültek egy téglavörös padon, figyelték a felhőkön áttörő fénynyalábokat. Kettejük között széles a távolság, vastag volt a csönd, majd Arnold szólalt meg először: - Helga,- hangja rekedt volt a perceken át tartó kiabálás miatt, megköszörülte a torkát, de az sem használt, - ideje pontot tennünk az i-re. – Arnold, felé fordította fejét lenézve a szőke hajú lányra, aki figyelmét nem vette le a szemébe halványan tündöklő égitestről. A fiú még egy fél percig bámulta és érezte, hogy keserűség itatja át arca izmait. Olyan gyönyörű a lány, csöndben, szinte már-már békében ült mellette. Elderengett miért nem tud mindig ilyen áldottan viselkedni, úgy szerette ezt az oldalát, de a többit sem vettette meg. Helga minden oldala egyedi volt, érdekes, de egyben fárasztó. Arnold érezte, hogy az utóbbi hónapokban, egyre kevésbé bírja türtőztetni saját indulatait a lány mellett. Érezte, Helga jelleme lassanként mérgezte őt is. De meg is tudta érteni őt, nem volt neki sem könnyű a gyerekkora. Próbálta mindenben támogatni, mellette állt, ha kellett neki támasz, de nem volt egyszerű. Helga túl magas falak mögött tartotta a szívét. Sokszor sikerült vennie az akadályokat, amiket az ocsmány megjegyzéseivel a lelkébe döfött, és amikor végre megragadta a benne rejlő angyalt, akkor annyira szerette ölelni, magához szorítani, el sem bírta engedni elmúló hosszas percek után sem. Imádta, hogy ennyire földöntúli, ennyire elérhetetlen, mintha csak egy álomkép lenne, túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Gondolatait túlontúl bársonyos hangja szakította félbe:- Sejtettem, hogy ez fog következni. - ezt is olyan ritkán hallja, pedig akárhányszor, így beszélt hozzá magányos estéken, néha még énekelt is a kedvéért, akkor a világ terhei és gondjai egyszerre megszűntek létezni s hagyta, hogy álmatlan, fáradt teste elbágyadjon, légzése lelassuljon, szemei elpilledjenek, míg az angyali hang a távolba nem veszett. Lelkében megrezzent a hirtelen gyengédségtől, de elkönyvelte a kimerültség tünetének. – Már négy éve marjuk egymást. – a lány ironikusan forgatta meg szemeit „egymást" ismételte orra alatt,"szép tőle, hogy nem csak engem hibáztat, de akkor is mindketten tudjuk, kivel vannak itt a legnagyobb bajok." Továbbra is csak előre bámult a semmibe. – Ideje lenne befejeznünk ezt a gyerekes civakodást és végre szembenézni a ténnyel…. – torkában hirtelen megakadt a szó, nyelt egyet, sóhajtott legyőzött módjára. – Eleged van belőlem. – fejezte be elhalkulva. Arnold visszavett kellemetlen viselkedéséből a hang után. Tényleg nem kéne megtennie? Helga folytatta: - Arnold, tudom, hogy nem vagyok könnyű eset és tudom, mennyire gyötrődsz miattam. – itt megállt várva valamire, talán egy ellenérvre, de nem jött ki egy szó sem csak bólintott Arnold, amitől még jobban összekuporodott egy ültő helyében a lány. – Szeretnék mindig melletted maradni, mert a világon mindennél jobban szeretlek, te voltál az első ember az életben, aki megmutatta mi is a szeretet igazából. Hálás vagyok érte. – ekkor Arnold felé fordult egy olvashatatlan tekintettel, amelyből egyedül az őszinte hálát és egy keserédes mosolyt tudott értelmezni. – A világon se lehetne nálad együtt érzőbb, áldozatkészebb férfit találni, aki legyen bármi, mindenben megtalálja a jót, a szépet, az igazat. Imádom, hogy makacsul ragaszkodsz, álmodozol, de tettre kész vagy. – ennyi dicséret hallatán, nem tudott egyebet tenni Arnold, mint elolvadni Helga tengerkék szemeiben és egy reménnyel teli kacajt hallatott. – Azt hittem, ha melletted vagyok meg tudlak majd védeni azoktól a szemétláda emberektől, akik szívesen kihasználnának egy ilyen csodálatos embert, mint te.

-Helga, - fogta kezei közé arcát – engem nem kell megvédeni. – Helga beledőlve tenyerébe, saját kezeivel végig simított Arnold borostásodni kezdő még mindig gyermekes arcívén.

-De igen, tudom, de csak most látom igazán, hogy én vagyok a te mérged. – mosolygott, de hamar lekonyult. Arnold fájó szívvel fogta meg a lány szőke fürtös koponyáját, húzta közelebb sajátjához, míg homlokaik össze nem értek. Csukott szemmel, dühödt, fáradt hangja, mint tűhegyek szúrták széjjel Helga szívét.

-Mond, hol rontottuk el? – Helga saját kezeivel Arnold fejéhez nyúlt és óvatos mozdulatokkal hajába simított. Saját szemeit összeszorította, hogy meggátolja a sós patakok folyását.

-Arnold, te nem tettél semmi rosszat, én vagyok az, aki kihasznál. Annyira szeretnék olyan lenni, akit megérdemelsz, utálom, hogy nem tudok leszokni a förtelmes viselkedéseimről és nem tudok felérni a te szintedre. – Grimaszolt haragosan Arnold és elemelte fejét, hogy szemébe nézhessen a lánynak.

-Milyen szint Helga? Mindig is egyenlőek voltunk, tudod te is jól, hogy nem vagyok én se akkora szent, mint azt te gondolod.

-De nálam valamivel mégis csak jobb vagy. – hányta vissza neki fennhangon.

-Nem! Ez nem igaz! Csodálatos lány vagy tele szenvedéllyel, tűzzel és olyan bájjal, amit senkinél sem láttam. Imádom, ha durcás vagy, imádom, ha megfeddsz valakit azzal a te furfangos szóvicceiddel, olyan dolgokról tudok veled beszélgetni, amiket mások figyelemre se méltatnak, vagy ha igen sosem volt bennük annyi mélység, mint benned, Helga. – a lány szótlanul hallgatta, arca egyre csak pirulva a szavak elhangzásával. – Helga, még mindig szeretlek, és míg világ a világ szeretni foglak, de az én türelmem is véges. – csúsztatta le kezeit Helga vállára és fogta meg őket határozottan.

-Na és akkor mégis mit kéne tennem, Arnold?! – kiáltott rá szégyennel kevert haraggal.

-Mondjuk, befejezhetnéd ezt a te gyerekes gyávaságodat és végre lehetnél őszinte velem és a többiekkel, nem csak ünnepnapokon! – ordított vissza, hasonló hangerővel, mint társa.

-Jó, banyek, de nem olyan könnyű, mint azt te hiszed! – ennél a pillanatnál szakadt el a húr, megint.

-Mi az istennyila ennyire nehéz benne, Helga? Csak légy kedves! – nyújtotta ki kezeit Arnold és mutatott végig Helgán felháborodott mozdulatokkal.

-Ó, Elmondom én neked mi olyan nehéz benne, hajas baba! Ha nem vetted volna észre, rohadtul nem tudok mit kezdeni azokkal a marhákkal, akik szeretnek a másik lelkébe tiporni, kinevetni, meggyalázni, álhíreket terjeszteni, kiközösíteni, csak is, azért mert SZERETLEK TÉGED! – szorította ökölbe kezeit ösztönösen közben felállt a padról és indult hazafelé. Még mielőtt léphetett volna akár egyet is Arnold is felállt megragadta csuklóját és visszahúzta, talán túl nagy érővel, ugyanis Helga rémült arccal huppant vissza a padra.

-Na ide figyelj Pataki! – ezen még inkább meghökkent Helga. Arnold nem az a fajta, aki a vezeték nevét használja. - Egy ilyen szánalmas kifogást, még tőled sem vártam! Ha tényleg annyira szörnyű lenne az osztályunk, akkor már rég észre vettem volna! – Helga gondolatban arcon csapta magát.

-Arnold, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire együgyű lennél! – szemei szikrákat szórtak.

-Ó, igen? Bizonyítsd! – rendelte el.

-Tessék. – lökte ölébe a telefonját. Arnold egy pillanatra meghökkent. Helga sose szokta odaadni másnak a mobilját, utálta, ha Arnold még csak az idő megnézésére is használta. Helga beírta a kódot. Arnold még mindig nem tudta mit kéne tennie. Helga türelmetlenül sóhajtott. – Nyisd meg az üzeneteimet. – Úgy is tett, most már kíváncsi volt, mindig is tudni akarta mit rejt a barátnője a kis készülékben. Amikor megnyitotta, látta, hogy szinte mindegyiket elolvasta, kivéve hármat, amik úgy félórája érkeztek. – Kezd a frissen érkezetekkel. – ajánlotta Helga flegma modorral. Arnold eleget téve a parancsnak meg is nyitotta őket egymás után.

 _Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy Arnold egy ilyen okádék, ribanccal jár, mint te!_

 _Hogy dögölnél meg, te kurva!_

 _Ma vettem egy vudu babát, a neve Helga. Alig várom, hogy kitéphessek egy köteg hajat a fejedről._

 _Mi a faszomat tettél Arnolddal, te geci?_

 _Ha még egyszer meglátlak mellette, nyakon szúrlak!_

 _Mégis milyen mérget öntöttél az italába, hogy beleszeressen egy ekkora ribancba!_

 _Hogy fulladnál meg, te senki!_

És a sor csak folytatódott. Arnold nem hitt a szemének. Nyelt egyet, ránézett Helgára.

-Ne add nekem itt azt a te sajnálkozó tekintetedet, Arnold. Nem hiányzik még az is. – kulcsolta össze kezeit a lány és fordult el a másik irányba. Arnold összecsukta a telefont, visszarakta Helga ölébe, majd a csillagos égre felnézve lecsúszott ültében.

-Oké, te nyertél. Hülye vagyok. – törte meg a kínos csöndet. Helga nem válaszolt, továbbra is hátat fordítva ült. Arnold egy kicsit kezdett aggódni a lány szótlansága miatt. Közelebb csúszott hozzá és vállára tette jobb kezét: - Helga, minden rendben?

-Mond, Arnold. Szakítani akarsz velem? – hangja megint kísértetiesen megnyugtató. Arnold a nyakát dörzsölgette, nem tudta érdemes-e említeni, hogy már gondolt rá, de sohasem merte elképzelni, hogyan hatna a lányra.

-Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy megfordult már a fejemben…. de jobban tetszene, ha megpróbálnál

-Megváltozni.- A fiúnak nem igazán tetszett a gondolat iránya- Legyek olyan, mint Lila? –ajaj, gondolta- Kedves, szerény, udvarias? Legyek olyan, mint Olga? – és holt pont - Tökéletes? Apuci kicsi hercegnője, akit mindenki csodál, észrevesz? – Arnold tudta, hogy innen nincs visszaút, akárhogyan válaszol, biztosan csak rontana a helyzeten, így, hát ott maradt némán, kezét még mindig a lány vállán pihentetve. Érdekes módón Helgát nem zavarta, inkább csak beletörődve sóhajtott, majd felnézett az égre. Arnold figyelve mindenegyes mozdulatát, követte Helga tekintetét és felnézett a mennyezetre. Akkor vette csak igazán észre milyen jól lehetett látni a csillagokat. A városban általában alig pislákol valami fent, de a parkban kevesebb az utcai lámpa. Arnold gondolatai elveszni készültek a világmindenség pislákoló gyertyái közepette, ha nagyon figyelt még a Tejutat is képes volt megtalálni, ahogyan megannyi csillaképet. Helga eközben még mindig háttal a fiúnak felhúzta lábait a padra, hátra dőlt Arnold ölébe és alig hallhatóan rákezdte:

 _Az bajom van véled_

 _sír a szívem érted._

 _Sír a szívem érted,_

 _majd meghalok érted._

 _Indulj el egy úton_

 _én is egy másikon_

Arnold nem igazán ismerte a dalt, sőt mi több úgy hangzott mintha valamiféle archaikus dal lett volna. Nem éneklés volt, amit Helga előadott, inkább kántálás, amit a gyógyítók szoktak használni.

 _hol egymást találjuk_

 _egymásnak se szóljunk._

 _Aki minket meglát_

 _mit fog az mondani?_

 _Azt fogj gondolni_

 _idegenek vagyunk._

 _Idegenek vagyunk_

 _szeretet tartunk_

 _ahol összegyűlünk_

 _ketten szeretkezünk._

-„Ketten szeretkezünk" – gondolt bele Arnold. Helga lehunyta szemeit és ölébe helyezte a fiú kezeit.

\- Annak két jelentése van egyszerre. – magyarázta Helga – Az egyik szertartást tartasz, a másik szeretetből kifolyólag gyereket nemzel.

-Őszinte és nemes megfogalmazás. A mai világban nem sok ember fejében nem merül fel a gondolat, hogy az ágyba bújt önjelölttel legyen valamiféle érzelmi köteléke. – hajtotta fejét Arnold Helga szőke kobakjára. Mindig is szerette annak citrusos illatát. Sok lány szerette magát telefújni cukormázas parfümökkel meg pacsuli virág kölnikkel, viszont a fiú nem igazán állhatta, túl töménynek bizonyultak. Viszont Helga sohasem volt az a túldramatizáló fajta ilyen tereken. Arnold ezt sosem bánta, pont emiatt becsülte többre a többi lánynál, mert benne volt annyi tartás és önbecsülés, hogy nem rejtette véka alá azokat az apró, de csodálatos hibákat.

-Arnold. – Helga újból visszarántotta Arnoldot a valóságba nyugodt megszólalásával.

-Hm? – rakta fejét Arnold Helga vállara, hogy szemébe nézhessen.

-Tegyünk úgy, ahogy a dal mondja. – fiú arca hirtelenjében úgy megpirult, hogy a legérettebb paradicsom fürtök is csak sápadt bogyók lettek volna mellette.

\- Ketten szeretkezzünk?! – Helga egy nevetésnek induló sóhajjal játékosan megpöckölte Arnold orrát, aki erre egy hé, felszólalással felegyenesedett és tetetette sérelmét. Helga megfordult és megfogta Arnold még szabad kezét.

\- Nem, Casanova. Indulj el egy úton… - Arnold azonnal feleszmélt és üveges tekintetével Helga szemébe meredt. Kezét lerakta Helga kézfejére.

-Én is egy másikon. – Helga a fiú érzéseit fürkészte, csalódottnak tűnt, pedig ha tudta volna igazából félt.

-Hol egymást találjuk, - Helga észre se vette, de erősebben megszorította a fiú kezét. Sajnos Arnold érezte.

-Egymásnak se szóljunk – fejezte be csüggedő lélekkel és ő is viszonozta a kézmozdulatot. –De miért, kérdem én. –Helga szemeiből valami addig ismeretlen érzés tükröződött vissza Arnold tudatába. Több volt, mint egy sanda érzelem: volt benne bánat, csalódottság, de legfőképpen félelem?

-Mert tönkre teszlek. Jól fog esni egy kis szünet, hogy kiengedd a fáradt gőzt. – állt fel helyéről és kinyújtózkodott.

\- Helga, ez

-Hülyeség?

-Az.

-Miért, hisz te magad mondtad, hogy fogy a türelmed. – fene vigye el, hogy a nők mindet szavát kiforgatják az embernek! Gondolta a fiú. – addig én meg dolgozni fogok a viselkedésemen.

-És mégis mennyi időre gondoltál? – kulcsolta össze karját a fiú gyanakvóan.

\- Egy hónap. –mutatott hüvelyk ujjával.

-Nem túl sok az egy kicsit? –mi van, ha Helga talál valaki mást?

-Akkor szerinted mennyi legyen?

-2 hét.

-Jó, nekem az is megteszi. Akkor két hétig se szó se beszéd, se semmi közöttünk. –nyújtotta a lány kezét, amit a fiú kétkedve el is fogadott, bár jobb szerette volna, ha csak egy rossz vicc lett volna.

-Legyen, de két hét múlva találkozzunk itt naplemenetkor. – ráztak kezet határozott mozdulatokkal.

-Az nem lesz valószínű.

-Hogy-hogy?

-Úgy, hogy nyári táborban leszünk már ekkor mindketten. – nevetett Helga ártatlan módjára. Arnoldban hirtelen megállt az útő, „pont ezért kedvellek ennyire téged" nevette el magát ő is.

-Igaz, hát akkor majd ott megoldjuk, de akkor is naplemenet legyen.

-Úgy lesz. – mosolygott Helga kedvtelenül. – Hát, öröm volt megismerni önt, Arnold Philip Shortman.

-Részemről volt öröm, Helga Geraldine Pataki. – csókolta meg kézfejét úriember módjára. Helga még egy percig élvezte a finom gesztust, majd eleresztette Arnold kezét. Még lehajolva állt előtte s csodálkozva felnézett. Helga eközben közelebb lépett és lehajolt, hogy homlokon csókolhassa a fiút, de a sors fintora, hogy a felemelt fején pont az ajkát találta el. Mindketten feleszmélve nem kis döbbenettel egymás szemébe meredtek, de hamarost elvesztek a másikéban. Mielőtt még a fiú belemélyülhetett volna a lány elhúzta magát. Arnold felnézett Helgára, aki próbálta összekaparni maradék büszkeségét nem túl nagy sikerrel. Ránézett Arnoldra, aki eddigre már teljesen felegyenesedett, de ennek ellenére is úgy nézett ki, mint egy árva kölyökkutya, aki csak szeretetre vágyott. Helga megköszörülte torkát, intett egyet, megfordult, majd indult hazafelé. Arnold a távolodó lány felé nyújtotta karját kétségbe esetten, de feleszmélt, intett egyet, zsebre dugta kezét és sarkán megfordulta elindult a másik irányba.


	2. Első holtpont

A nyár melege különösen elviselhetetlen akkor, amikor az iskola falai közé van bezárva az ember. Arnold egysíkú tekintettel barangolt az éledezni készülő utca járdáján. Kis idő elteltével csatlakozott hozzá haverja is. – Szevasz, Arnold. – üdvözölte vidáman Gerald.

-Jó reggelt Gerald. - virult fel Arnold képe egy hangyányit barátja jelenlétében, miközben kezet ráztak a maguk módján. Gerald hamar észre vette barátja különös viselkedését.

-Arnold, veled meg mi történt? Olyan vagy mintha savanyú citromba haraptál volna. Azt hittem, te is várod már a suli végét.

-Persze, hogy várom, - válaszolta a szőke fiú mindig a betont fürkészve- csak…

-Várj, várj! Kitalálom. Megint összeakasztottad Helgával a bajszodat. – válaszolta a barna fiú huncut kacsintással.

-Rosszabb. –sóhajtotta Arnold és még erősebben markolta meg táskája pántját.

-Rosszabb? – eszmélt fel Gerald hirtelen, közben beléptek az épület ajtaján a folyosóra. – Szakítottatok?! – kiáltotta kicsit túl hangosan. Hirtelenjében a két fiú felé fordult minden tekintet. Arnold dülledt szemmel nézett vissza rájuk. Tulajdonképpen nem szakítottak, de most ezt, hogy magyarázza meg?

-Nem, nem szakítottunk. – válaszolta sóhajtva. Gerald arca csak egy „akkor meg mi van?"- fajta grimaszt láttatott. Arnold ahelyett, hogy az egész iskola előtt magyarázná el a privát dolgait inkább irritált arccal gallérjánál fogva ráncigálta be cimboráját az osztályterembe. A terembe belépve Gerald rögvest Pheobehez sietett. Arnold magára maradván az osztály vegyes érzelmű képeivel szemezett. Miután megunta a sok figyelmet lesütött tekintettel, indult asztalához. Leülve lépett be, Helga lihegő termete. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit ez idáig üldöztek volna. Helga gyorsan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és ahogyan szeretője ő is egy igencsak kíváncsi hallgatósággal találta szembe magát. Már éppen beszólni készült visszanyert lélegzetével, de akkor meglátta Arnold gondterhelt arcát. Nem tudván mit kéne tennie, vett egy mély lélegzetet intett a fiúnak köszönésképpen, majd felemelt fejjel széke felé lépve válaszolta jól hallható kiejtéssel:- Elaludtam és lekéstem a buszt, így hát szaladtam. - Arnoldot nem éppen tudta meggyőzni kis alakításával, de többieknek valahogy megfelelt. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kérdésekkel bombázták meg." gondolta Arnold, amint elképzelte Helga irritált, 'elegem van a világból' arcát és végig sprintelt a folyosón. Arnold nem tudta megállni, de muszáj volt nevetnie. Egy pillanatra hátra nézett Helgára, aki Pheobevel beszélgetett. A szőke lány érezte, hogy bámulják, Arnoldra nézett, aki egy fura elégedett félmosolyt pihentetett ajkain. Helgának túlontúl tetszett a látvány, így hagyta, hogy belső énje vegye át a vezetést és huncutul visszakacsintott.

A nap hátralévő óráin nem sok minden történt. Nem szóltak egymáshoz, ahogy azt megígérték, viszont elkövetkezett az ebéd. Mivel sem Helga sem Arnold nem akarta szétszakítani Geraldékat így maradtak velük. Azonban feltűnő volt mindenki számára, egymástól elég messze ültek le, középen a párocska két szélen a két szőke. Arnold és Helga kedvtelenül tologatták ebédjüket. Gerald és Pheobe csak aggódva nézte a két szőkét.

-Arnold,- szólította meg a fiút egy junior lány vele együtt még pár néhány. – nem bánod, ha itt helyet foglalunk?

-Dehogy, csak rajta. – válaszolta meglepetten, de udvariasan.

\- Tudod, kérdezni akartam már, de jól vagy? Olyan lehangoltnak tűnsz. – ült le őszintének tűnő aggodalommal egy barna hajú lány. Arnold nem az a fajta ember, aki csak úgy kifecsegi a gondjait bárkinek is, még akkor sem, ha tényleg ismeri az illetőt.

-Nincs semmi, csak egy kicsit keveset aludtam az este. – nevetett egy keveset kínjában. Eközben egy másik lány kézfejére tette polírozott körmeit.

-Úgyan, nem kell titkolni, kedves. Már mindenki tudja, hogy szakítottatok. Nem kell erősnek lenni egy ilyen helyzetben. –Helga fülei az 'sz' szóra kihegyeződve, mint torpedó emelte fel fejét és nézett Arnold irányába. Arnold ezzel szemben színében elsápadt és óvatosan Helga irányába nézett. Helga szája résnyire nyitva abból egy szál tészta lógott ki, szemei már majdhogynem kiakartak gurulni helyükről. Érezve a feszültséget kettejük között Pheobe aggódva szemlélte a jelenetet, ezzel szemben Gerald igencsak élvezte, eközben egy harmadik Arnold vállára rakta kezét és megértően simogatta blézerjét. Helgában szó szerint felment a pumpa. Arnold látva arcát tudta, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége, éppen készült megszólalni, de akkor valami megdöbbentő történt. Helga szeméből egy pillanatra kiveszett minden érzelem, visszafordult ebédjéhez és rideg hanggal közölte:

-Arnold és én szünetet tartunk. Mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy kis magányra. – szürcsölt bele italába lehunyt szemekkel.

-Szép történet, mese habbal. – horkant fel Arnold kezét fogó lány. – Lásd be, vége van.

-Nem. – seperte le Arnold finoman a lányt. – Igazat mond, még mindig szeretem őt, csak kell egy kis idő. – Gerald és Pheobe büszkén hallgatta a szőke fiút és elégedetten nézték, ahogy a belekontárkodók csüggedtek, míg Helga félszemével felnézett kiengedett haja alól alázattal. Szépen felcsillanó ábrázattal. Arnold megnyugtatóan nézett vissza rá. Az ebéd többi része mondhatni indulat mentesen zajlott. A lányok továbbra is helyükön maradtak, próbálták Arnold figyelmét felkelteni, és mivel a szőke amilyen jószívű volt szépen meghallgatta őket. De tagadhatatlan, hogy percről percre rá-rápillantott a szőke lányra, aki meghitten fejezte be a kétes eredetű étket.

A hét a vége felé járt és Helgából gyakorlatilag valami lassan kiveszni látszott. A hírhedt hírneve lassan a semmibe párolgott, ahogy jelenléte is. Pheobe kezdett nagyon frusztrált lenni. A nap végén oda sétált a szekrényében pakolászó lányhoz: - Helga, - hümmögött a megszólított, hogy tudassa a másikkal halotta őt. – Minden rendben? – a lány válaszra bezárta szekrényajtaját.

-Persze. Mehetünk? –kérdezte közben lépett a kijárat felé. A fekete lány követte. Kint jártak az udvaron, amikor Helga megállt látva a karate klubot gyakorolni a fűben a fák árnyékában.

\- Nem tudom. Akármennyire is nézlek, nem ez vagy Helga. Hiányzik belőled… - gondolkodott egy percet válaszán, hogy fogalmazhatná meg?

-A tett, az akarat, a tűz, a szenvedély. – fakadt ki a szőkéből kedvtelenül, folyamatosan valakit nézve.

\- Meg nem csak az. Úgy érzem, mintha nem is lennél itt, de ezzel nem csak én vagyok így. – némult el hirtelen, ahogy Arnold irányába nézett. „Hihetetlen, alig szokott már Helga irányába nézni."

\- Tudom, de talán így a legjobb. – elvégre, amíg ilyen addig senkit sem bánt meg. A figyelem hiányt meg amúgy is megszokta. – Elvégre senkinek sem hiányzik a régi durva Helga. – Pheobe kétségbeesetten ragadta meg Helga léleknélküli, bágyadt testét.

\- Ez nem igaz! Engem igenis érdekel! Hiányzol! Hova lett az határozott lány, aki mindig kiállt magáért, aki megtanított az önbecsülésre?! – szorította magához lélegzetet nem tűrő ölelésbe. Helga egésze beleroppant az érintésbe, de nem mozdult egy cseppet sem, mindig csak egy arcot figyelt. Zöld tekintete fokuszált, megbékélt, határozott volt. Minden, ami belőle hiányzott. Most látja igazán, hogy csakis a bunkó viselkedésével tűnt ki. Eddig is tudta, de nem is vette észre a nagy önbecsülése miatt, mennyire nem képes másokkal megértetnie magát. És tessék a legjobb barátnőjének is csak aggodalmat hoz. Ez így nem mehet tovább, gyúlt ki egy halvány szikra szemeiben. Majd ő megmutatja, hogy igen is képes más és saját támasza lenni, a fenyegető jellem nélkül. Helga lenézett Pheobere. Látva erősen összeszorított szemeit és erősen ölelő törékeny testét egyetlen dolgot volt képes csupán tenni. Visszaölelt, mint még soha. Örömkönnyek csordultak ki szemeiből, mert végre visszanyerte életkedvét. Helga határozott tekintetével kiegyenesedett és eleresztette barátnőjét, aki könnyektől mosott szemével felnézett arra az arcra, ami visszahozta jó kedvét. Elmosolyodott a szőke és letörölte könnyeit.

-Hogy mióta volt erre szükségem, nem tudom, de egyet igen, Phoebe máskor is számítok rád, hogy életet verjél belém.

-Szívesen és máskor is. – hajolt meg hálásan a fekete lány.

-Hát, akkor én megyek is.

-Veled tartok. – indult volna a japán lány is a kapu felé, de a magyar eléje emelte karját.

-Nem, csak maradj, attól, hogy én és Arnold nem beszélünk, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy kötelességed lenne szórakoztatni engem Gerald rovására. Maradj itt és szépen kéz a kézben menj vele haza. Már így is túl sokat voltál mellettem az elmúlt napokban. – Phoebe meghökkenten pislogott Helga önzetlen magatartását tapasztalva, de hamar hála ült ki arcára.

-Akár hiszed, akár nem Helga a szíved mélyén mindig is arany ember voltál és boldog vagyok, hogy végre elkezdted kimutatni. – Helga kacagva megveregette barátnője vállát, majd lépett a kijárat felé.

-Nem érdemlek dicséretet tőled, hiszen te mindvégig tudtam mit rejt ez a porhüvely, de azért köszönöm.

Az öltözőből kilépve Arnoldot Gerald türelmetlen toporzékolása fogadta. Arnold csak forgatta szemeit.

-Tudod, ha ennyire mennél Phoebe után, megértettem volna. – a fekete felnézett csöpett meglepődve.

-Nem, erről van szó, csak nem tudom, hogy most merre csapódjak. Plusz, már megbeszéltem vele, hogy együtt megyünk bevásárolni a táborra. Meg hát reméltem...

-Hogy elegyedhetsz vele, mi? – repítette hátára Arnold táskáját egykedvű, de huncut ábrázattal.

-Ember, te olvasol a gondolataimban. – ahogy az udvarra értek a két fiú megpillantott egy apró termetet a bejáratnál.

-Sziasztok. – köszöntötte őket a lány egymagában. Arnold és Gerald összenézett gyanakodva.

-Szia, hol hagytad Helgát? Azt hittem, együtt mentek haza. – csókolta meg a fekete a lány sápadt orcáját köszöntésképpen.

-Azt mondta, nem akar minket elválasztani, csak azért mert, egy magára maradt. – A szó hallatán Arnold elszégyellte magát. Eddig is tudta mennyire kevés barátja van Helgának, míg őt körbeveszi egy-két barát meg persze egy köteg tyúk, amiből őszintén kezdett elege lenni. Egész héten próbálta elkerülni még azt is, hogy rá is nézzen Helgára. Ha megtette volna biztos megszólította volna vagy nem tudta volna levenni tekintetét a szőkéről.

-Igen? – Gerald felhúzta szemöldökét. – Erre is képes? – Phoebe és Arnold szemlátomást felmérgelte magát a véleményt hallva. A fekete srác megadva magát felemelte kezeit. – Jól van, na, nem kell úgy felkapni a vizet, ti ketten. Csak meglepődtem, oké? Nálam újdonság, Helgát és az önzetlenséget egy mondaton belül használni. – léptek ki az utcára. – Mondjuk még soha nem is láttam ez előtt ennyire depressziósan téged bámulni sem.

-Kit? – kérdezte a szőke.

-Téged. – válaszolta egyszerre a pár.

-Észre sem vettem. – sütötte le szemeit szégyennel kevert sértődéssel.

-Azért, mert kikapcsoltad az agyadat. Ilyen voltál mindig is, ha magadra kötötted az övet, különben biztosan oda szaladtál volna és magadhoz ölelted volna Helgát.

-Ennyire rosszul nézett ki? – neki ez eddig fel se tűnt. Mondjuk, hogy? Ha egyszer sosem engedte meg magának, hogy felé forduljon?! Arnold legszívesebben seggbe rúgta volna önmagát saját bambasága miatt.

-Jobban, mint azt hinnéd, Arnold. Jobban. – világosította fel Phoebe könyveit szorosabban mellkasához szorítva. Arnold csak sóhajtozott. Pár perc multán elköszönt a párocskától és egy maga folytatta útját a panzió irányába. Ahogy kótyagos lépteit nézegette egy pillanatra felnézett, nehogy belerohanjon egy villanypóznába. Ekkor pillantott meg a messzi távolban egy szőke masnis kobakot. Adrenalin süvített végig ereiben, izmai megfeszültek és ösztönösen rohanni kezdett. Fél méterre az alaktól feleszmélt: „Mégis mi a fenét művelek? Megbeszéltük, hogy hagyunk egymásnak légteret, erre én szaladok utána, mint egy gyerek az anyja után! Elment az a maradék eszem is!" Szerencséjére Helga füleit fülhallgató dugaszolta, így meg sem hallotta a közvetlenül mögötte lihegő fiút. Annál inkább Arnold halotta Helga énekét.

 _I used to believe_

 _In the days I was naive_

 _That I'd live to see_

 _A day of justice dawn_ – a lány hangja szépen szólt a mélyebb szólamban, keserűen gördültek le nyelvéről a szavak.

 _And though I will die_

 _Long before that morning comes_

 _I'll die while believing still_

 _It will come when I am gone_ – Arnold ismerte a dalt, oly sokszor hallotta már, de eddig sohasem esett le annak tantusza. Most viszont, hogy Helga hangján kelt életre valami mélyebb értelemre ismert rá.

 _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live and let let live_ –Arnold figyelmesen, hallgatta a gyönyörű dallamot, melyet egyedül egy árva hang sugárzott a világ felé.

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_ – itatta át egész lelkét a remény, ahogy Helga hanga egy ígért jövőért fohászkodott.

 _Life will be fairer_ – Arnold önkénytelenül csatlakozott a szólamhoz, hátha tényleg valóra válik, ha ő is hangosan győzködik.

 _Need will be rairer_

 _Need will be rairer_ – „Így van, a szükség szertefoszlik majd" – a fiú bátorítóan bólintott, megnyújtva a szavakat gyengéd hangjával.

 _Greed will not pay_

 _Greed will not pay_ – lépett egyre közelebb Helga alakjához.

 _Godspeed_ – emelte fel kezeit imádkozva mellkasához.

 _Godspeed_ – nyújtotta ölelő kezeit Helga testéhez, hangjában nyugalom és vágy tükröződött.

 _ **This bright millennium**_ – Helga magas hangja megdermesztette Arnold tettre kész karjait. Libabőr futott végig minden porcikájában, remegve megállt és alázatosan követte a szöveget, amit az angyali hang diktált.

 _This bright millennium_ – a lány mozdulatai lelombozódtak

 _On it's way_ – a lány hangja halkulni kezdett

 _Let it come_ _someday_ – egyszerre énekelve Arnold magára maradva énekelte ki az utolsó két szót. Mintha Helga reménye eltűnt volna egy pillanatra _._ Csak halkan dúdolt együtt a zongora és hegedű akkordjaival.

 _When the world's older_ – Arnold úgy érezte nem hagyhatja, hogy ilyen könnyen feladja Helga a reményt, így kétségbeesett tekintettel szólóját énekelte.

 _When things have changed_ – ismételve az első sorokat, próbálta meggyőzni mostanra már meglágyult arcvonásokkal. Arnoldnak nem kis örömére újra el is kezdett énekelni több erővel, mint azelőtt.

 _Someday_

 _These dreams will all be real_ – kettejük hangja, mint angyali szimfónia visszhangzott az utca falairól

 _Till then, we'll_

 _Wish upon the moon_ – Helga megértően levitte túlragyogó szopránját, hogy érvényesíteni tudja Arnold mély tenorját.

 _Change will come_ – hangjuk, mint tőr szúrt bele a bámészkodó emberek szívébe. Arnold nyúlni kívánt Helga bánatos teste után, de megállt reménytelenül.

 _One day_ – a fiú lerakta erőtlen karjait oldalához, lenézett, gyászos elnémulása a jövőbe vesző reményt fürkészte. Nem hiába.

 _Someday_ – a suttogó szót alig hallotta ki és mégis megértette. A fiú felemelte fejét őszinte hálával, amint előtte álló leány aranyfürtjeit nézegette. A lány kezeit megint imádkozásra emelte fel, megcsókolta összekulcsolt keze fejét és szép gyöngéden lerakta őket.

 _Soon…_ \- majd sétált tovább belenyugvó léptekkel. Eközben az utca népe tapsviharral ostromolta a járdához kövült fiatalembert. Helgának nem igazán tűnt fel, hogy az örvendezés neki szólt, csak tovább sétált halkan dúdolgatva Eszmeralda fohászát.


	3. A te éltető bohémiád

Haza érve Arnold éppen ágyára roskadt össze fáradtan. Felnézve panorámás mennyezetére hangosan gondolkodott az elmúlt napok eseményein.

-Miért is csinálom ezt? Ja, persze, mert panaszkodtam Helgának, hogy mennyire nem tudom elviselni.

A fiú hasára gördült majd kihúzott fiókjából egy aprócska képet. Az első randijuk, hivatalosan egy párként. Emlékszik mekkora egy katasztrófa is volt.

 _Arnold mindenáron azt akarta, hogy Helga önmagát adhassa, és jól érezhesse magát. Persze ez nem igazán jött be. Helga túlontúl féltette a hírnevét és nem akarta, hogy a többiek is lássák mennyire gyenge, ha az érzéseiről van szó. Mivel Arnoldot sem akarta bántalmazni, meg tipikusan szemét lenni hozzá, így távolságot tartott az egész idő alatt. Arnold nem értette. Folyton nyúlt volna Helga keze után, hogy megragadja és bújt volna mellé, hogy érezze a közelségét, de a lánynak ez nem tetszett. Elhúzta gyorsan a kezét, a másik irányba dőlt és minden érdekesebbnek tűnt a szemében a fiúnál. „Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem a Sajtfesztiválra hozom el." – gondolta. Helga unott képe kezdte elszomorítani és nem mellesleg idegesíteni is. Miután a felajánlott hajókázást is visszautasította Arnoldnak elege lett. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal berántotta a lányt egy fényképfülkébe._

 _-Helga, mi a baj? Rosszul érzed magad? – a fiú hangja őszinte aggodalmat sugárzott. Helga eddig is összekulcsolt karjai még jobban megfeszültek, ahogyan a fülke falán lógó posztert bámulta, alig rejtve kellemetlen és szomorú tekintetét._

 _-Nem, minden oké. – Arnold sivár tekintete Helgát még közelebb taszította a falhoz._

 _-Ja, persze, csak én nem vettem észre, hogy nálad az öröm ürömként ül ki a képedre. Ne szórakozz velem, Helga, ha bajod van, csak mond el. Mégis mire való egy barát, ha nem arra, hogy segítsen? – Helga sóhajtott egyet és feszülten végre valahára Arnold szemébe nézett._

 _-Mégis, hogy tudod elvárni tőlem, hogy csak úgy csapot, papot, egyik napról a másikra úgy viselkedjek, mint Lila? Főleg ennyi ismerős előtt!?_

 _-Tessék? – Arnold nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Helga képes ennyire kiszolgáltatott is lenni._

 _-Szerintem tisztán és érthetően fogalmaztam, Arnoldo._

 _-Nem. Az a Helga, akit én óvodás korom óta ismerek sohasem volt ilyen gyáva._

 _Helga szemei kikerekedtek. Arnold várta, hogy a harag kihozza belőle a legjobbat. Összeszorított szemekkel várta az ütést, de nem történt semmi. Arnold még nagyobb óvatossággal nyitotta ki szemeit és olyan látvány fogadta, amit életében nem gondolta volna, hogy meg fog tapasztalni. Egy árva könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Arnold most már tényleg meg akarta kérdezni, hogy tényleg Helga G Pataki áll-e előtte, de nem merte tovább rontani a helyzetet._

 _-Gyáva vagyok, igen, az. De ugyanakkor ostoba is, mert azt hittem, te meg fogod érteni miért. – majd kilépett Helga a fülképből épp a felvillanó vaku pillanatában. Arnold állt, mint akibe villám csapott. Sohasem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy minden ember közül pont Helga lesz ennyire esendő, főleg azt nem, hogy a saját zaklatója miatt fogja magát ennyire bűnösnek és bánatosnak érezni. Azonnal bocsánatot kellett kérnie tőle. Kilépve, mint mérgezett egér nézett körbe az emberek között, de nem találta sehol, viszont meglátta Stinkyt és Lilat, oda sietett hozzájuk._

 _-Srácok nem láttátok Helgát valamerre? – szavai alig voltak kivehetőek a folytonos lihegés miatt._

 _-Ejha, Arnold, veled meg mi történt? Úgy festesz, mint aki menekülni akar valaki elől. – nézett le Stinky csodálkozva._

 _-Én láttam elszaladni Helgát. Mintha a park felé vette volna az irányt. – mutatott a hely irányába - Elég zaklatottnak tűnt, ha engem kérdezel._

 _-Tudom, pont ezért keresem. Muszáj beszélnem vele. – szaladt is tovább, miután megköszönte._

 _-Hódítsd meg a szép leányt, Romeo! – kiáltotta utána Stinky vidáman._

 _-Épp azon vagyok, csak le ne tépje közben a fejemet! –tompult el Arnold válasza a növekvő távolság miatt._

 _-Hát, csak eljött végre az idő. – karolta át kedvesét a magas fiú._

 _-El – dőlt a fiú mellkasára odaadással – remélem sok boldog év fog előttük állni, megérdemlik._

 _-Meg bizony. –húzta közelebb Lila apró termetét, amint tovább sétáltak kettesben a fesztivál szívébe._

 _Eközben Arnold, mint űzött vad szaladt kifelé a világból, hogy megtalálja azt az egy szem lelket, akiről szinte semmit nem tudott ezek szerint. A park sötétedő zegzugait között hirtelen megpillantott egy magányos árnyékot. Tudván ki lehetett a furcsa hajformából ítélve, lábujjhegyen közelebb lépett és helyet foglalt mellette. A lány rezzenéstelenül ölébe meredt. Kezeit sem merte felemelni, hogy letörölhesse a potyogó igazgyöngyöket. Arnold közelebb csúszott. Még mindig nem mozdult a lány._

 _-Helga – szólította meg halkan, a lány nem reagált – kérlek, emeld fel a fejedet._

 _Helga csak megrázta a fejét._

 _-Miért nem? –hajolt arcához közelebb, erre a lány elhúzódott és mutatóujjával a folyó könnyekre mutatott._

 _-Csak azért, mert sírsz? – a fiú szíve majd megszakadt. Hogy lehet, hogy egy ilyen erős lány ennyire megtörjön csak egy szimpla melléknévtől? Arnold akaratlanul Helga álla alá helyezte kezét, hogy felemelhesse a siránkozó tekintetet. Ahogy ezt megtette, lélegzete elakadt: az egykoron mogorva arc nem hordott egyebet csupán egy piros orcát, remegő ajkat és egy vakító kék szempárt tele rettegéssel. „Hogy történhetett ez meg? Én nem akartam fájdalmat okozni. Azt hitte én megértem, de helyette csak előítéletre bukkant szavaimban! Jóvá kell tennem!"_

 _Arnold pulóvere ujjával letörölgette az untalan patakokká duzzadó könnyeket. Helga szipogott egyet és levegő után kapkodott, amit eddig elutasított magához venni, nehogy véletlenül még annak remegése is eljusson a fiú füléig. Ennyire megalázottnak még soha életében nem érezte magát, legszívesebben elásta volna magát a föld alá vagy szaladt volna, míg a lába viszi, de tudta, hogy Arnold hamar utolérné, így hát maradt egy ültő helyében, de lesütötte újból szemeit. Képtelen volt azokat a bocsánatért esdeklő zöld íriszeket sokáig nézni, különben csak még jobban meghasadt volna a szíve._

 _-Akkor mondd el, amikor neked jól esik. – törte meg a perceken át tartó csöndet a fiú – Csak annyit engedj meg, hogy melletted maradhassak._

 _Helga bólintott válaszul. Újból csend költözött közéjük. A pár méterre lévő fesztivál zajai is tompult morajként csaptak át néha-néha a sűrű lombok között. A csillagos ég tiszta volt, a Hold sarlója alig pislákolt le a két gyermek alakjára. Egyetlen fényforrásuk a pad felett álló régi kovácsolt lámpa volt. Az álló levegőt megtáncoltató hűvös szellő megborzongatta a lány kimerült testét. Arnold levette pulóverjét és ráterítette Helga görnyedt hátára, aki azt egy bólintással megköszönte és magára vetette._

 _-Meg fogsz fázni. – volt az első mondata Helgának, mióta elviharzott._

 _-Engem nem zavar. – dőlt hátra a fiú kezeivel fejét támasztva._

 _-De engem igen. – tette keresztbe kezeit._

 _-Miért? – nézett Helgára, aki felegyenesedett akaratosan._

 _-Mert szeretlek. – egy egyszerű szó, megállította szívét, sőt el is szégyellte magát. Felnézett, a magas lány szemeibe, nehéz lett volna nem észre venni a komolyságot. Arnold nyelt egyet. Ugyan Helga arca még mindig pirosra volt marva a sok sótól, de már nem csak bánattal volt átitatva._

 _Helga felállt és Arnold kezét sajátjával fogta közre. A fiú meghőkölt, ámbár követte a lány mozdulatait. Elindultak, még mielőtt szólhatott volna a fiú, a lány helyette megtette._

 _-Kísérj, haza. – hangzott el a parancs-kérés._

 _-He? De hát-_

 _\- És… ne haragudj, hogy tönkretettem - a fiú szemei kidülledtek – az első randevúnkat._

 _Arnoldnak torkában akadt a szó. Olyan ritkán látta ezt az oldalát, hogy szinte mindig váratlanul érte, ha nem csak fenyegetőzésekkel volt elárasztva. Helga mindig csak gonoszkodott vele mióta csak ismerte. „Na, jó ez nem teljesen igaz, amikor először találkoztam vele, akkor is valahogy ilyen elveszett és magányos volt, mint egy perccel ezelőtt." – és akkor, leesett neki, és nagyot koppant._

 _-Esett, az eső. – mormolta orra alatt, amíg előhívta teljesen az elfelejtett emléket elméje mélyéből._

 _-Mi van? – Helga hátra nézett Arnold üveges tekintetére. A fiú felnézett a lány irányába, de rajta túl tekintett._

 _-Egy kislány csuromvizesen lépkedett a zuhéban. – Helga szemei egyre kerekebbek lettek. – A ruhája tiszta sár volt, egyedül bandukolt el egészen az óvodáig. –ebben a percben a fiú szemei a lány kék szemeire fókuszáltak, de hangja jelezte, még mindig emlékeiben keresgélt. – Ernyőt tartott a kislány fölé, majd megdicsérte a masniját, mert olyan rózsaszínű volt, mint a kantáros nadrágja._

 _Helga ekkor megállt és a fiú felé fordult. Szemeik továbbra is egymáséba meredtek. Helgáé reménykedve, de gyalázkodva. Arnoldé ködös, de egyre megvilágosodó._

 _-Aznap, a kislánynak elvették a tízóraiját. Elszomorodott és éppen sírni készült, de a kisfiú odaadta neki az övét, hogy megvigasztalja. A lány hálás volt, de valamiért a többiek kinevették. Azután te, félre lökted Haroldot és mindenkivel tudattad, hogy veled senki sem packázhat. – Arnold végre ráismert Helga arcára: keserűen lekonyuló ajkai többet mondtak minden szónál._

 _-Helga… - búsan hajolt a lány arcához közelebb, de a lány hátra lépett és elfordult a másik irányba közelebb húzva magához a pulóvert, hátha el tudna benne bújni._

 _-Na, és ha azt mondom? Igen! Gyerek voltam, szerető család nélkül, te voltál az első, akitől kaptam egy kis figyelmet meg kedvességet. Én meg amilyen elcseszett voltam már akkor is, őszintén kinyilvánítottam, de nem vált a javamra. Elegem volt abból, hogy én voltam, akin átgázolhattak, otthon és akkor már az oviban is?! Így inkább egy bunkó, szadista lettem, akit mindenki megvet, és a pokolba kívánna._

 _-De Helga az erőszak sohasem megoldás! – a fiú kezeit Helga vállára rakta._

 _-Mégis mit tehettem volna, Arnold? Csak egy kölyök voltam, akinek azt sem tanították meg rendesen, mi helyes és mi nem!_

 _-A szüleid nem is, de ennek ellenére mégis tudtad, hogyan kell szeretni, hogyan gyűlölni. Addig, amíg a többiek is békén hagytak te sem akartál bántani engem, igaz?_

 _-Eszem ágában sem volt. Hogy bánthatnék valakit, aki nem tett egyebet, mint szeretett? – fintorogta._

 _-Pontosan. – mosolyodott el Arnold – Helga, téged az élet nevelt fel és tett azzá, aki most vagy. Légy büszke rá hogy idáig eljutottál. – fogta karjai közé a magas lányt._

 _-Tudod mit bántam meg egyedül? – ölelt vissza gyengéden. Arnold csak bólintott válaszul. –Hogy téged annyiszor bántottalak._

 _-A pap is holtig tanul, Helga. Egyébként is soha nem tudtam rávenni magamat arra, hogy utáljalak._

 _-Pedig lehetett volna rá számtalan alkalmad. – nevetett kínosan a lány._

 _-Lehet, de valami visszatartott attól. – elmerengett azon, vajon mi lehetett – Mert valamiért, éreztem, hogy több vagy te, mint aminek hagyod magad, hogy higgyenek._

Arnold nosztalgiával átitatott mosolya egy homlok ráncolásba fordult át, amint hallotta telefonja rezgését. Ki kereshette ilyenkor? Ahogy rápillantott a kijelzőre szemei vidáman felragyogtak. Habozás nélkül feloldotta a zárat, majd egyből belépett a chatszobába.

H: Ez meg mégis mi a fenét jelentsen, Arnold! Választ követelek, de azon nyomban! :(

 _Helga videót küldött neked:_

Arnold megnyitotta a videót, amin éppen Helga mögött barangolva duettet énekel a mit sem sejtő lánnyal. Hirtelenjében elpirult. Kinek van arra ideje, hogy ezt felvegye?! Megköszörülte torkát majd visszaírt.

A: Neked is üdv, Helga! 😊 Azt hittem, még van 1 hét a megállapodásunkból. Egyébként minek látszik, szerinted? – Arnold alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül.

H: Nem beszélünk azt mondtuk, igen, de jelenleg írunk szóval, indirekt, ami még belefér. Visszatérve a tárgyra. Nekem a videóból az jött le, hogy képtelen vagy megérteni a magánszféra fogalmát nem is beszélve arról, hogy utcai egy broadway műsort rittyentettél a népnek, holott én csak ártatlanul szórakoztattam magam.

A: Még hogy ártatlan? Ha tényleg az lett volna, akkor nem élted volna bele magadat annyira a szerepbe! Én csak segítettem enyhíteni a kínos néma karaokédat és kihozni belőle a legjobbat, úgyhogy igazán hálás is lehetnél nekem, hogy megkíméltem a közönséget a kellemetlenségeidtől.

H: Há! Ha annyira kellemetlen, miért is döntöttél úgy, hogy vállalod a kockázatod és te is elveszel egy epekedő fiatal katona szerepében? Amúgy meg, ha nem tűnt volna fel, rohadt jól szól a hangom, annak ellenére, hogy azt sem hallottam, hogy mit hagyok kiszökni a számból :P

Arnold valamiért hezitált. Elnevette magát miközben hátra vetette magát az ágyon.

-Miért kell így megbolygatnod a szívemet mond? Miért csak te jársz a fejemben megállás nélkül? Miért nem tudlak magadra hagyni és nézni, ahogy hülyét csinálsz magadból? Miért állok melléd és teszem magamat is nevetség tárgyává? Miért érzem teljesnek az életemet, ha hallhatom, ahogy énekelsz?

H: Arnold? Ott vagy?

A: Persze, csak elgondolkodtam.

H: Had találjam ki, megint a felhők közt járkálsz.

A: Aha.

H: Ez a válasz még hozzád mérve is túl rövid, de most komolyan mi a baj?

Arnold csak sóhajtozott, hogy írhatná meg neki, el van keseredve, mert irtózatosan hiányzik neki?

A: Helga, mond gondolsz még néha rám?

-Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellett volna megírni neki. – percekig várt a válaszra, de nem jött, végül feladta. Mivel már jó este felé járt az idő Arnold úgy döntött, hogy lefekszik, de előtte gyorsan lezuhanyozott. Jól is esett a bőrén érezni a finoman csapódó vízcseppek melegségét. Miután kilépett a gőzölgő fürdőszobából, elégedetten indult szobája felé, azonban a folyosón a telefon üzenet rögzítője villogott. – Jobb lesz, ha meg hallgatom, hátha fontos. – azzal felkapott a kezébe egy tollat és lenyomta a gombot. Amikor meghallotta az üzenő hangját kezéből kihullott az íróeszköz és röptében felrohant szobájába maga mögött az ajtót becsukva. Felérve ágyára tekintett.

„Menj fel a szobádba" – Egy apró doboz rajta egy cetlivel:

 _Drága, Football fejem!_

 _Ha még mindig lógatnád az orrodat, akkor tegyél be nyugodtan egy-két kazettát lefekvés előtt._

 _Hidd el, a nosztalgia mindig segít felvidulni. Ahogyan ismerlek, nem fogod megbánni. Elég régi felvételek, de még használhatóak 😊_

 _Szeretettel:_

 _A te Helgád_

 _UI: Te is hiányzol nekem_

Felemelve a doboz tetejét, Arnold egy halom régi Doug kazettával találta magát szemben. Elmosolyodott a látványtól – Nem is ő lenne, ha nem tukmálná rám a gyerekshow kazettáit csak azért, hogy felvidítson. - Arnold nem ellenkezve a tanáccsal, berakott egy kazettát a lejátszóba, lekapcsolta a villanyt és néhány ásítás után hagyta, hogy elnyomja az álom, míg a háttérben szólt a műsor.


	4. Dilemma

_**Oké, módisítás! A fejezet vége felé átcsaptam egy drámaszerű szerkezetbe ( ami először csak egy viccnek indult Gerald és Arnold között) ezzel jár annak szóhasználata. Ennek ellenére megmaradt a hagyományos párbeszéd jelölések és néha kiemelem a környezetet vagy hangulatot, de most közel sem lesz olyan részletes, mint az előző fejezetekben vagy ennek az elején. Őszintén, nagyon el tudok veszni egy-egy leírásban. Előre is elnézést kérek azoktól, akiknek nem fűlik a foga az ilyesfajta stílushoz.**_

 _ **I don't own Hey Arnold.**_

Másnap dél tájban fiatal emberünk hajlandó volt kimászni és lefáradni egy megkésett reggeli/ korai ebédre. Miután vert agyába józan tudatot egy pár szelet görögdinnyével, megköszönve visszatért szobájába és magára öltött egy vörös kockás rövid inget és egy térdnadrágot. Elköszönt a panzió lakóitól majd táskával a hóna alatt kilépett a perzselő nap sugarába.

-Annak ellenére, hogy itt a nyári szünet, én mégis punnyadok, mint akinek a szívében még mindig tél lenne. – lihegte kimerülten a fiú. A nehéz léptek ellenére Arnoldnak csak sikerült negyedóra alatt elérnie a sarki abc-t. Gondolta, megkíméli magát a délutáni és esti hajszától és előre megveszi a szükséges dolgokat, hiszen nem árt, ha van az embernél szúnyog-, kullancsriasztó, elsősegélydoboz, egy két snack, elem a zseblámpába és még sorolhatnánk a szükségesebbnél szükségesebb tartozékokat. Amint olvasgatta a termékek csomagolását észre se vette, de valaki felé közelített. Egy paskolás a vállán és egy visítóan magas hang suttogása.

-Szia. – Arnold megrezzent hirtelen és a hang felé fordult elővigyázatosan. Tekintete meglágyult.

-Ó, szia, Esztella. – a lány a köszöntésre bájosan elmosolyodott és a fiú mellé lépett érdeklődve.

-Vásárolgatsz? – barna haja végig simította Arnold karját, közben felnézett barna szemeivel.

-Aha. – fogta rövidre mondandóját a fiú. Nem nagyon volt kedve még egy ilyen lánnyal foglalkoznia. 'Már gyerekként rég rájöttem, hogy akár mennyire is szép valakinek az arca attól még a lelke nem lesz ugyanolyan szép. Tudom magamról, hogy sokszor csak a külső szépségbe habarodtam bele. Nagyon felszínes megítélés, nem igaz? Viszont ez mind megváltozott, amikor Helga zárt a szívébe. Nem volt ő sem ronda, de mégis messze elmaradt attól a földöntúli szépségtől, ami egy törékeny lányra jellemző volt. Nem, Helga erős volt, kitartó egy igazi harcos. Mogorvának, megközelíthetetlennek mutatta magát mások előtt, de a szíve igazi aranyból volt mindig is mióta az eszemet tudom.' Arnold arca a gondolatra felragyogott, a lány mellette kérdően felhúzta szemöldökét. Reménykedve átkarolta a fiú jobb karját hátha, akkor több figyelmet szentel neki. Arnold nem igazán vette észre, így tovább sétált a sorok között bamba tekintettel. Esztella egyszer-kétszer rámutatott egy két dologra, hátha visszarántja a valóságba az ábrándozó fiút és elhívná valahová, de úgy tűnt nem igazán bizonyult hatásosnak a taktika. Végül enyhe türelmetlenséggel megkérdezte.

-Arnold.

-Hm, tessék? – nézett rá a lányra egykedvűen.

-Miért?

-Mit miért? – grimaszolt a szőke.

-Miért szánsz még rá időt? – nézett le, mint, akit megsértettek volna valamivel. Arnoldnak vissza se kellett kérdeznie, egyből tudta kire utal a barna, inkább tovább lépkedett a pénztár felé sietősen, de a lány továbbra is követte.

-Azt hiszem, ez nem tartozik rád. – Arnold komor hangja a lányt megijesztette egy percre, de hamar összeszedte magát és panaszosan megjegyezte.

-Szernitem meg, igen. – Arnold visszafordult enyhe undorral.

-És miért is? – pirosodó arca szó hiányában is sokat mondott.

-Mert, jobbat érdemelsz! Sok olyan lány van, aki ölni tudna, csak azért, hogy a barátja lehessél!

-Mint például te? – mutatott az alacsony lányra, aki csak szégyenkezve elfordult. Arnold sóhajtott.

-Nézd, nem akarlak megbántani, de ha csakúgy iderontasz és követeled, hogy jöjjek össze mással, akkor mégis szerinted milyen képet festek le rólad? – néma csönd válaszul a lánytól. – Nem túl jót. Hogy várhatod el, olyan ember mellett legyek boldog, aki a saját céljainál sem lát tovább? Mert jelenleg úgy viselkedsz, mint egy önző 5 éves, aki mindenáron megakarja szerezni a másik játékát, csak mert az neki jobban tetszik, mint az, ami az ő, saját kezében van.

-Tévedsz. –szakította félbe a lány - Szeretlek, és mindennél jobban szeretném, hogy boldog legyél! Helga nem tudott téged kielégíteni, de én igen!

-Ho—ki sem mondhatta, már a lány ajkai érintették az övét. Olyan érzékien csókolt, hogy Arnold egy pillanatra meg feledkezett mindenről, még arról is, hogy hol van és ki az, aki ennyire megdobogtatja a szívét nem Helga volt. Hihetetlen mennyire hasonlóan szenvedélyes, de valami hiányzott. A ajka nem volt olyan lágy, tiszta, helyette valami ragadós nyálkás máz fedte. Az íze is teljesen más volt fanyar citrom, helyett cukros eper. Ennek ellenére visszacsókolt, hellyel közel hasonló intenzitással. A lány belenyögött élvezettel.

Egy üveg koppanása, ennyi kellet, hogy feleszméljen. Hirtelen felnyíló szemeibe barna fürtök lógtak hanyagul, azonnal félre tolta a lányt, aki erre elégedetlenül ránézett, majd orra alatt önelégülten vigyorgott. Arnold a szilánkok és kifolyt ital nyomát követve fordult háta mögé. Kezdetlegesen döbbent tekintete, majdhogynem könnyekben tört ki, amint meglátta Helgát, mellette Phoebet és Lilat. A fekete és barna lány csalódott és haragtól megkevert arcára Arnold oda se figyelt, ellenben Helga sértett majd rideg arca beleégett retinájába. Helga előrébb lépett, Arnold szemei rettegve kikerekedtek. Még egy lépést tett a szőke lányt, arca továbbra sem mutatott egy hangyányi érzelmet sem, a fiú eközben dermedten állt és ijedten szorította össze szemeit és ökleit, de nem jött ütés. Helyette felnézett Helgára. Bár ne tette volna. A szőke elmosolyodott beletörődve.

-Gratulálok. –lépett el Arnold mellett, amint megveregette bal vállát a fiúnak. Arnold az érintés és a szó súlyától kis híján a földre zuhant, de a pánik kihozta belőle a legjobbat és a távolodó lány alakjára nézett. Eközben Phoebe és Lila megvető ábrázattal sietettek szőke barátnőjük után.

-Helga, - ragadta meg gyengéden a szőke vállát a Phoebe. – biztos vagyok benne, hogy van rá logikus magyarázat!

-Így, van Arnold nem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy csak - kereste a megfelelő szavakat hozzá Lila.

-Mit? – Helgának ennél lelketlenebb hangja már nem is lehetett volna. – hogy majdnem fulladásig enyelegjenek? Hogy élvezze? Hát persze, tudom, hogy önszántából nem is tenne ilyet, de férfi, nem vártam el tőle túl sokat. – lépett kedvtelenül a kasszás elé. A szemüveges nő felé nézett életunt ábrázatával eközben Helga elő kotorta zsebéből a tárcáját. – Elnézést, de véletlenül-

-Eltörtem egy üveget a négyes sorban. – szaladt feléjük Arnold zihálva. A három lány egyszerre fordult a fiú felé egyöntetűen semmitmondóan. Helga szótlanul tovább lépett a kijárat felé.

-Helga, a holmijaiddal mi lesz? – szaladt Lila utána.

-Majd vásárlok akkor, nem lesz ennyire tüzes a helyzet. – Arnold szégyenkezve lesütötte szemeit Helga hátáról. Még az arcát sem kellett látnia ahhoz, hogy gyomra felforduljon az émelyítő undortól, amit saját maga iránt érzett.

…

Haza érvén Arnold sietve csapta be maga után szobája ajtaját mielőtt a félfára támaszkodva összeroskadt frusztráltan. Miért tette? Nem értette ő sem. És mégis miért érez bűntudatot, amikor gyakorlatilag nincsenek együtt? Elvileg minden meg van engedve.

-Utána kellett volna futnom.

Egy-két kopogás az ajtón.

-Gyere be. – legyintetett fáradtan a szőke. Az ajtón Gerald belépve Arnold szőnyegen elterülő termetét először meglepődve, majd „Ember, miért mindig ilyesmire kell bejönnöm, heh?" arccal becsukta lassan a fehér fenyőajtót maga mögött.

-Na édes fiam, esdekelsz-e bűneidért vagy hagyod-é lelkedet a tűz martalékává tenni? – huppant le méltóságteljesen a fekete a kifordítható kanapéra, kezeit a támlára támasztva.

-Ó, jó Atyám, hatalmas bűnt követtem el. Hagytam, hogy az ördög megkísértsen. – temette el arcát tenyerében, amint ide-oda billeget hátán a szégyentől.

-Nem értelek, hiszen nem vagy házas.

-Hivatalosan még nem, de ott a mennyekben már eskettünk a Jó Isten színe előtt.

-Hogy-hogy? Mikor? És én miért nem voltam jelen, mint közvetítő? – háborodott fel Gerald drámaian. Arnold eltakart arcából csak álmodozó mosolya bújt elő.

-Oda nem kell se vezeték mint vezető, se tanúsítvány. – sóhajtott – Csak kettőnk összekulcsolt keze, melengető tekintetünk és nevető szerelmünk. Lelkünkben megírt álomban, nem lehetnénk ennél közelebb talán.

Gerald szívta fogát megvetően, de szánakozva.

-Édes fiam, attól még itt a Földön szabad ember vagy, sőt ha nem tévedek egy magadban is jelenleg, akkor meg miért csüggedsz savval marva bőrödet, hogy megízlelted más szűzi ajak zamatát?

A szőke megvetően rántotta fel fejét haverja felé, aki vállat vont a felháborodott szőkére.

-Nem érti, mi, jó Atyám? – hangja irritált – Ez a röpke egyezmény létünkben aprócska taszítóerő, mely, mint kovácsoltvas tart még mindig össze. Szétválni, de nem elválni! A különbség, mint tűz és víz. Köt minket a végzet, csak megakadt a parton sorsunk, nincs szükségem, másra csak szőke hajzatára!

-Fiam, véded magad itt az angyali bírálat előtt, de porban ragadva, előbb tisztázd magad itt bandukolók felé, utána jőjj megbocsátó szavaimért. – tette jobb kezét a szőke vállara megnyugtatón. – Nem én, és nem az Úr ki bocsátani tud e percben, hanem szőke lyány kezei markolják böcsűleted. Hát indulj, habozni se merj, mert fojt az idő kígyaja.

-Nem, tehetem! – hullt vissza keserűen, fájdalmas nyögéssel – Bár tehetném! Köt a szavunk még nyolc napig vagy még tovább is talán. Ó, hogy visszaugorhatnék héttel előtti énemhez nyakon húzni, hogy megkíméljem szépségem e rút eseménytől.

-Szívesen végig nézném az első sorból, önhű gyötrelmed. –dőlt vissza helyére Gerald huncut vigyorral.

-Egy pásztornak nem túl nemesek az elhangzott szavak, de nem ítélem el érte kegyelmedet. – Arnold beletörődve sóhajtott. – Válaszoljon hát, akad e még fogamra való tanácsa?

Gerald komoly ábrázattal dörzsölgette álla hegyét.

-Hm, Próbáljon neki írni.

-Nem jó, kidobná, el se olvasná, tán még fel is gyújtaná. – legyintette le az ötletet.

-Akkor énekeljen neki szép szonettet tele igaz szóval és édes bókokkal.

A szőke fontolgatta fejében a lehetséges kimeneteleket és egy valamire tudott gondolni csupán. Felállt helyéből és kezet rázott Geralddal.

-Jó Atyám, bölcs intelmei most sem találtak siket fülekre. Megfogadom tanácsait nyomton és örökkön, csak egy nem épül be elmémbe. Hogy tud íly jól szót érteni a szerelem lantján, ha egyszer szűzi fogadalom köti a jó Istenhez? – horkant fel a fekete hasát fogva.

-Hogy mi a pitli köt, hogy éngem? Hiszen én görög katolikus vagyok, ahol a házasság nem vétek!

 _Gerald el, köszöntve áldását adja, s jó szerencsét._

 _Arnold átöltözik_.


	5. 5 felvonás

_5\. felvonás_

 _Pataki rezidencia hátsó udvara. Arnold jő, a kerítést átugorja._

 _Az_ _emeletes építmény harmadik emeletén a jobb szélső ablakra kaviccsal céloz._

 _Kopp, kopp_

 _Bent settenkedve mégis nem meglepve Helga centire elhúzza függönyét._

-Ni, lám itt a híres csókos csóka. – hangja iróniától fűtött, majd elfordult a kinttől. Phoebe és Lila csalódottan fintorgott.

-Le kéne menned, tisztázni a helyzetet. – súgta a fekete.

-Ha nem is magadért, de ő miatta. – a barna javasolta.

-Hogy még én tegyek neki szívességet, önszántamból?! Mi vagyok én gyóntató?

Lila és Phoebe határozottan megfogta Helgát vállánál fogva és kitessékelte a hátsó ajtón.

Helga visszafordult egyszer kétszer dübörgött dühöngve, hogy engedjék vissza, de hasztalan volt.

-Helga? – lépett egyet közelebb.

-Arnold? – maradt háttal keresztelve kezeivel.

-Szerelmem. – esdekelt.

-Szünetem. – hányta vissza ridegen.

-Nem kérem, hogy szemeid rám tekintsd, csak annyit tegyél meg, hogy hallgasd szavaim.

-Hol marad az erkölcs, mit elfogadtál úgy egy hete? Azt hittem tisztán megjegyezted!

-Meg én, tán még túlságosan is. – vakarta nyakát kínosan.

-Nem ellenkezem. – feltolta orrát sértődve.

-Pont ezért jelentem meg színed előd. Hogy tudassam veled az incidens csak rossz gondolatot szült.

-Nem szült az semmi meglepőt, férfi természettől nem várok észveszejtőt.

-De igen is megvető, hisz ismersz a kezdettől. Nem volt jogom ezt tenni veled!

-Jogról ne beszélj itt nékem, mert nem törvény hogy járunk, akaratod szabad, tehetsz akárhogyan.

-Lehet, de nekem törvényem sújtó tekinteted, méreg fájó rebegésed.

Helga vállait leengedte, kezei lehullottak erőtlenül.

-Már három esztendős korom óta ivom szavaid és mégis nem tudok betelni. – sóhajtott, de továbbra is háttal állt – Bökd ki, mi hozott ide e késői órában?

-Te is tudod.

-Had ne én mondjam indokod.

-Jóvá tenni egy baklövést és talán kegyelmet kérni, haragod helyett.

-Nem dúl bennem harag.

-Nem-e? – hőkölt meg a fiú.

-Nem. Csak kiveszett belőlem az, mit te folyton szapultál, nem lelem lelkesedésem semmi iránt.

Arnold szíve megszorult, végéig futott testén egy hűvös érzés.

-Ennyire megviselt a távollét?

-Kicsit sem, csak az, hogy nem lát senki sem.

-De hát látlak.

-Ki csüng fejedben? Egy majom tán, hogy nem fogod fel a metaforát? A kiközösítés nálad ismeretlen, mert mindenki csodál, kire ráveted tekinteted. Arannyal ékesíted napjukat, ha szavad hozzájuk szegezed, követnek amerre lábadat leteszed.

-És te? Imád az én fajtám, csurgatja nyálát, akárhányszor meglát!

-Tehetek én róla, hogy mind csak ágyba akar húzni?! Még néked akad, aki lelkednél fogva próbál megkaparintani!

Arnold vett egy mély lélegzetet, nem ezért jött. Így csak ront a helyzeten.

-Nézd, célom nem élezni a kést, hanem csorbítani. A lány próbált meg ravaszul elcsábítani.

-Tudom én, mert ösmerem a módjuk. Egy vérből valók vagyunk, bár mégsem. Mégis, nem fogom szemeit kikaparni, s átkot szórni vakolt képükre.

-Ez nem rád vall…

-Te mondtad, hogy ki nem állhatsz.

-Ezt nem,… na, mindegy.

-Változtatok, hogy te is szeress.

-Eddig is szerettelek.

-De közel sem úgy, mint téged jómagam.

-Ezzel vitába szállhatnék mostan, de mellőzöm.

-Helyes… - didergett egy keveset, pedig nyár volt. – Van mit még kiöntenél vagy bemehetek?

-Csak bocsánatot kérni akartam.

-Nem kell, most úgy is két idegen vagyunk. Hökkent voltam először, talán, de rájöttem neked is jár boldogság.

-Ha hiszed, ha nem, ha nincs mögötte érzés, akkor csak feltétlen reflex az egész.

-Ezt nevezik demiszexualitásnak. Pont ezért passzolunk össze ennyire.

-Mert neked is sokat nyom a latban az érzelem?

-Részben. Én senki mással, te pedig csak emelt vérnyomással.

-Háborognom kéne megjegyzésed után, de makacs hűséged kiegyenlít duplán.

Kacagott Arnold szemeit forgatva. Néma pillantok múltak el úgy egy percig. Helga megszólalt.

-Reméltem, hogy nem dalolni jöttél párkányom alá. – nevetett keveset ironikus hangnemmel.

-Pedig elsődleges célom az lett volna…

-Ki volt az ostoba ki erre unszolt?

-Mégis ki? Hát Gerald Atya.

-Akkor volt az atya mikor én agresszív kutya. Na, menj utadra, mielőtt még rosszat mondok. –legyintett hátra fele.

-Üzenetet küldeni azért még nem törvényellenes, ugye?

-Már szóltam, nem törvény itt semmi, ha leveszi a súlyt szívedről, akkor küld el habozás nélkül.

-El is fogod olvasni őket?

-Az már nem a te ügyed. De ha látom, valami gyötör, mérget vehetsz rá, én kitépem gyökerestől.

A fiú vidámsága evidens volt arcizmaiban.

-Köszönöm a kazettákat, már az első felénél békésen szuszogtam.

-Akkor nem kísértett lidérc sem?

-Arra sem emlékszem, hogy voltam-e bárhol is álmomban.

-Az sosem baj, addig maradhat nálad, ameddig jónak látod. Nekem jut másból is tartalék.

-Ettől megkönnyebbültem. – tetette sóhaját. Helga csak forgatta szemeit a háta mögött túljátszó fiú hangjára. – Azt hiszem, jobb, ha megyek. Már így is tönkre tettem az estéteket.

-Épp ellenkezőleg. Innen látom, pusmogva kukkantanak felénk, mint kíváncsi óvodások.

-Mondanám, hogy ejnye, de nem vártam tőlük sem kevesebbet. – pirult el csöppet a fiú.

-Detto. – simogatta karját a lány kellemtelenül.

A fiú elindult a másik irányba, de még utoljára komoly arccal visszafordult.

-Helga? – hangja lágyabb volt bármely tollpihe érintésénél.

-Tessék? – Helga beleborzongott a selymes hangnembe.

-Szeretlek.

-Míg csak élek. – szorította ökölbe kezét a lány.

-Tévedsz. A túlvilág sem akadály, mert követni foglak, még ha végzetünk a pokolba is taszít kettőnket.

-Jóból is megárt a sok, de te tőled még az alvilág is szent hellyé emelkedne. Szavadon fogni nincs jogom-

-Jogod nem csak kötelességed az. – javította ki a bizonytalan hangot.

-Szokásaim ragadnak rád, mint a csiriz, te csibész.

-Nincs mit tenni, ha hat rám varázsod. Nevezhetsz, ím bitang tolvajnak, azt is imádnám.

-Na eridj, drága sorstársam még mielőtt eljönne értünk az ördög 27 táltosa.

-Jöhet én felőlem szűz boszorka én vele is megküzdöm!

-Menj Don Quijote, mert a szélmalom megkerget!

-Elmegyek, de még látjuk egymást Dulcinea!

 _Arnold el, újra átugorja a kerítést._

 _Phoebe és Lila jő, az ajtó kitárul óvatos nyikorgással. Mindkettő kajánul vigyorog._

-Ne mesélj, hogy ment? – Lila izgatottan behúzta a szőkét.

-Érvényes a fegyverszünet? – Phoebe feltolta szemüvegét.

-Úgy ítélem, nincs szükség mesét mondani, kihallottátok párbeszédünk összes titkát. Szégyenszemre még rá is kérdezni, miért nem jöttetek ki helyette kukoricával a kézben?

A két lány egymásra nézett bánatosan, de Helga nevetése megzavarta gyász percüket.

-Nem kell ennyire komolyan venni a szavakat, csak bosszúból ugratlak. Mellesleg, visszaállt az egyensúly valamelyest. Nem mintha bármikor is tudnék arra az angyalra neheztelni. Nagyobb hóhérja ő saját magának, mint én valaha is lehetnék.

 _Nevetve a három lány el. Az éj leszáll._


	6. 6 felvonás

_6\. felvonás_

 _A panzióban. Arnold belép a szobájába. Gerald az kanapéján képregényt olvasgat._

-Hát te meg mit fetrengel itt ének évadján? Nem lenne ideje haza menni? – nézett meglepetten barátjára, majd karórájára. Gerald vállat vont közömbösen.

-Ha nem tévedek Helgáéktól keveredtél ide, így tudhatnád Phoebe le van kötve. Hétvége a vakáció kezdete, magányosan az estémet csak nem tölthetem?!

-Megértem kínod okát, de legalább tájékoztathatnál! – sóhajtott a szőke fáradtan.

-Minek, már úgy is bejáratott vagyok, gondoltam nem zavar, ha itt tanyázok.

-Nem is, de valahogy kívánom a magányt.

-Hékás, ez a hála az atyai intelmek után?! Csak úgy közvetve nyűgnek kikiáltani?

-Nem, köszönet ér a bátorításért legalább, ámbár a csöndet preferálnám. – Geráld nem hitt a fülének. Vérig sértette minden szó, és mégis talált nyugalmat, mivel tudta mi nyomja Arnold kobakját. Csak köhintett egy némát.

-Figyelj, ha, kell egy baráti fül én itt vagyok. Ha kibeszéled hangosan, hátha lelünk közösen megoldásra. De ha ezek után is remete a módi, azt is megértem, a lehető legcsöndesebb leszek, jó így? – Arnold aggódó arca megenyhült.

-Persze. Nem bánod, ha elteszem magam az estére? Úgy hiszem ez egyetlen, ami segíthet itt, az az álomvetítés.

-Ahogy jónak látod, haver. Csak olvasó lámpa kell nekem.

-Szolgáld ki magad, barátom. Tudod, merre találod. Én addig lezuhanyozok és átvedlek pizsamába, még mielőtt beleájulnék a dunyhába. – a fekete csak legyintett, amíg fiókban kotorászott.

 _Arnold el ruhával és törülközővel a kezében._

 _…_

 _Helga szobája. Vak sötét, csak az utcai pózna fénye hint világosságot a szobába._

 _Lila és Phoebe a földön hálózsákokban, Helga az ágyán._

 _Phoebe és Lila nesztelen szuszogása hallatik._

 _Helga hátán fekszik és a plafonra vetült árnyékokat szemléli. Belső monológ._

Akárhányszor gondolkodom el az elmúlt hét eseményein, csak szende álmaimban mertem kijelenteni, hogy Arnold hamarabb fog megtörni. Mindig én voltam a csüngő-függő, ha nem is világosan, de tudta ő is, ahogyan én is.

Vigadnom kéne győzelemittasan, de nem jön vigyor képemre. Egyre csak szánom, s vágyom jelenlétét epekedő szellemmel.

Hittem, hogy se perc menni fog a karaktergyurma, de nehéz nem visszahullni a megszokások dzsumbujába.

Szétmarcangol ez a belső válság!

Nem! Erősnek kell maradnom, kettőnk miatt, Arnold miatt. Jobbat érdemel a volt Helga G Patakinál. Igaza volt mindig, bármennyiszer említette, hogy nyíljak meg, nem tagadom. Azt viszont ki nem állhatom, hogy gyakran nem képes belátni mennyire nehéz vért nélkül mászkálni a nagyvilágon.

Persze a vakságba torkolló optimizmus majd mindent világosságba taszít! Ne nevetess fiam! Ezért kell neked valaki, aki bírja állni a sarat még akkor is, ha ínséges időket élünk.

Erre a feladatra szántam el magam és egy ideig büszke is voltam rangomra. Ámbátor úrrá lett rajtam zsarnoki jellemem. Utálom, hogy azok, akik igazán szeretnek, ily bánásmódban részesülnek.

Ennek innentől vége lesz!

 _Helga szemei lecsukódnak a nehéz gondolatoktól. Elméjét lassan elnyomja az álom._

 _…_

 _Arnold szobája. Arnold pizsamában belép._

 _Sötétség, csupán egy pislákoló fényforrás, Gerald könyve felett, olvas._

 _Arnold ledől, betakarja magát, majd jó éjt kíván. Az égen a csillagok pislákolását szemléli._

 _Lassan elszenderedik._

-Mi ez, hol vagyok? – forgatja fejét rémülettel.

-Ott, hová szíved húz. – hang szólal mindenhonnan.

-Húz, és ki mondja, ki tudja lelkem titkát? – gyanakodva nézett el a semmibe.

-Ha érdekel, nézz fejed felé. – Arnold úgy is tett. Lélegzete megakadt.

-Ki vagy? Szívem felismer, de elmém nem tud helyre rakni. – az alak gyengéden kuncogott.

-Nem hibád az ingatag érzés, mivel pólyában jártál mikor elváltunk egymástól. – az alak leszállt földszintre, fehérfátyolos karját leengedte a fiú fejére rakta és megsimogatta.

-Alig hallhattam hangod amaz világon, s vágytam ott rád találni. Arcodat már ránc szántja, de szemed színe virító zöld, mint véredé. Nem tudtam sose milyen ember lehettél, de tudatom helyettem összegyúrta lehetséges képedet. Válaszolj hát, az vagy-é kinek hinni szeretnélek?

Az alak kecsesen előlépett az árnyékból és felfedte külsejét. A fiú egyet visszalépett kételkedve, majd hunyorogva kettőt előre. Kezét arcához emelte remegve. A bőr érintése tenyerén melengető volt és ismerős.

-Nem ismertelek, már nem is foglak sohasem, de a gyermek szív sohasem felejt és folyton vágyni fog utánad s utána, _drága édesanyám_. – Stella könnyek közepette kebléhez húzta egyetlen fiát.

-Nem is hiszed mennyi évig epekedtem, hogy lássam az én egyetlen csillagom tündökleni, és lám már fel is cseperedtél, készülsz már kirepülni. Elhalasztott évek utánunk állnak és még előttünk es, de édes fiam sose feledd apáddal a mennyekből mindvégig figyeltünk. – Arnold szemeibe könnyek szöktek a váratlan melegségtől, repkedett örömében, de szíve egyben meg is repedt.

-Drága jó anyám, hiányoztál, érted és apám után sírtam egyedül e világon! Untalan csak értetek fohászkodtam. A remény hal meg utoljára, kiáltottam magamnak, ha a sötétség elnyelni akart volna. – szipogott keservesen anyja ruhájába. Stella lágyszíve majd megszakadt, ha látta gyermekét így szenvedni. Egyebet nem tehetett csak aranyhaját simogatta, s csillapította bánatát kellemes szavakkal.

-Arnold, - szólt, a fiú felemelte könnytől áztatott arcát. Stella elmosolyodott. – egy ilyen fess fiatalembernek erősnek kell maradnia, nem csak maga miatt, de anyja miatt is. – törölgette le az igazgyöngyöket. – Velünk, ha nem is másokkal találkozhattál. Büszkék vagyunk rád. Jobb emberré mi sem nevelhettünk volna, mint amilyenné magadtól felnőttél.

Arnold egy kicsit felderült.

-Valakinek csak muszáj értelmet vernie a többiekbe.

-Az is igaz. – simított végig fia orcáján. Egy pillanatra komorba fordult anyja tekintete. – Ugye tudod, nem ezért jöttem egyedül? – a fiú bólintott.

-Valahogy bennem is megfogant ez a gondolat.

-Na oszt van-e sejtelmed másik szándékom felől? – Arnold rázta a fejét. – Ha azt mondom, leány úgy ötlik-e valami? – intett a szőke.

-Mi dolgod van neked Helgával? – húzta fel szemöldökét.

-Nem nekem, legfeljebb nekünk, azon belül is inkább neked. Elviszlek egy olyan helyre, ahol még talán más emberfajzat soha be nem tette lábát.

-Mi az a hely, mely ennyire érintetlen?

-Nem más, mint kedvesed elméje.

-De hát, hogyan? Hisz csak álmodom, még téged is!

-Pont ez a szerencse, tested most pihen, így szabadon szállhat a lelked.

-Eddig erről én miért nem hallottam vagy olvastam?

-Mert a mai tudomány még csak gyerekcipőben poroszkál. Jer, hát Arnold elmegyünk oda, ahol megleljük válaszod. – Arnold kételkedve, de bízva benne elfogadta anyja kinyújtott karját és mellé lépett.

-Csak abban reménykedem, nem fogom megbánni a látványt.

-Az sajnos nem garantált. – csügget el Stella egy pillanatra. Arnold ijedten feltekintett.

-De hidd el, megéri. Az élet örök egyensúly, szeretet mellett ott a gyűlölet. Fény mellett a sötétség. Ha nincs, viszony honnan tudnád mi az élet, mivé lennél egysíkúként? Se előre, se hátra mozdulni, megdermedni, mint szikla a végtelenben, az ember sorsa nem erre van kihegyezve. Önmagad korbácsolni, hogy ne a világ egyenlítse ki tetteid túlnyomó súlyát, így cselekedett a hajdan szentté emelt emberbrigád.

-Ez elég súlyos ítélet szívemnek hallani.

-Pedig, olyan igaz, mint a Nap. Benned, kiben ennyi a szeretet, ugyanennyi gyűlöletre is képes lenne. De mivel ismerlek, magadat jobban megveted és emészted, mint bárkit a környezetedben. A világ rút most, így kellesz, mint embernek a levegő, sőt világos elméd csakis jót vonzd köréd.

-De akkor, hogy egyenlítem ki, ha csak jót teszek? – Stella, elnémult hirtelen.

-Erre, vállalkoztál léted előtt. Nem vagyunk neked. – Arnoldnak leesett a tantusz.

-Azt mondod én hoztam magamra ezt a sínylődést?! Miért tennék ilyet önszántamból, amikor másra nem vágyom csak rátok?!

-Épp ezért, ez élted előtt azt kérted jó lehessél mindenek felett. Az egyensúly viszont nem törhetett meg, így hozzánk születtél le. Jövőd, mint kiterített kártya látod ott fönn és te teszed le voksod időre és ősödre.

-Ez egy merő őrület, azt hittem az szüleim értelmiségek! Hogy tudsz ezzel most meghajigálni, mikor nem kívántam mást csak mellettetek felnőni?!

-Arnold nem érted a lényeget! – ragadta meg vállait hisztérikus fiának. – Nem ez a vég, sem a kezdet, egy életed erre áldoztad be, hogy lelked fejlődhessen. Most nélkülünk kell, hogy boldogulj, de ezt jövődben valamivel kiegyenlíti a jó Isten! – Arnold kétségbe esetten nézett anyja határozott íriszeibe.

-Mi az, mond, mi veletek felér? – kételkedett felháborodva. – milyen ár fizeti ki hiányotok, mi megnyugvást hoz maradék évtizedeimbe? Arany mi temérdek, vagyon mi el nem fogy? Nő ki elfeledteti fájdalmam, hatalom mi félelmet áraszt?! – anyja keserédesen elmosolyodott.

-Arnold, szerelmes fiam. Ha engeded, megmutathatom, kivel egyeztél bele ebbe a végzetbe. Ki innen kirángat saját erejével.

-Ha nem anyám könyörgő képe nézne vissza rám, már rég a földre roskadnál. – szorította ökölbe kezeit a fiú.

-Nem is vártam, hogy rögvest megértsd, Arnold. Hidd el, haragod nem okvetlen. – karolta át fia kezét óvatosan. – De, ha eljutsz oda, ahonnét már nincs visszaút, belátod az élet csak homokozó, ahol tesztelheted alkotóerőd.

Arnold haragosan kifújta az oxigén hiányos levegőt, majd bal kezét anyja átkaroló kézfejére helyezte.

-Vezess hát, mielőtt még felébresztem magamat mérgemben. – anyja bólintott.

-Egyet azonban ígérj meg. Ne kínozd magad emiatt. Ami történt megtörtént. Tanulságot keress benne helyette.

-Mostmár látom kitől örököltem optimizmusom, apámtól tán indulatom? – Stella csak nevetett fia morcos megjegyzésein.

 _Stella és Arnold elé ajtó hullik alá. A kitárult ajtón mindketten átlépnek._


	7. 7 felvonás

_7\. felvonás_

 _Fehér ajtó megjelenik egy sötét helyen._

 _Arnold és Stella kilép belőle. A fiú kalimpál._

-Miért van itt ennyire sötét? – kezét nem éri semmi.

-Zavar tán a nem lét?

-Meglehetősen.

-Hát akkor teremts.

-Miképp? – ha láthatná, akkor szemforgatást kapna anyjától.

-Miképp bárki más. – verte meg hátát ezzel előrébb lökte. A fiú a semmiben majdnem elbotlott. - Adok példát: Kezdetben vala az Ige.

-Aztán?

-Aztán, verd bele a fejedbe mit is jelent ez a mondatelem.

-Cselekedj?

-Már afelé menetelsz. Ahhoz, hogy legyen valami, mi kell hozzá?

-Anyag.

-Az is, de az csak második. – Arnold vakarta a fejét.

-Miért mi lehet még előtte? Ha egyszer tudom, hogy mit akarok, akkor-

-Honnan tudod, hogy mit akarsz? Csak úgy benned volt a kezdettől? – a fiú elnémult egy percre.

-Ha nincs elKÉPzelés, ami késztetne, mit ér a teremtés? Nem indulhatna be! – anyja elégedetten bólintott.

-Akkor hát mire vársz?

-De még így sem tudom, hogyan kell.

-Fiam, itt állunk egy korlátlan térben, ahol szavaddal megfestheted a benned megjelenő képeket.

-Ha így látod, hát legyen, ahogy kívánod! Gyúljék fény a mindenségben! – kiáltotta a fiú visszhangosan.

 _Hirtelen kivilágosodik a tér minden szeglete._

-S lőn világosság. – kacagott Stella. – Most már, orrunkon is túl látunk, menjünk a tudat legalsó csapásához.

-Mennék én szívesen, de nem látok semerre sem utat, sőt egyedül az üres tér mi körül veszi alakunkat.

-Ó, ez nem nagy aggodalom, hisz nem feladatunk itt eligazodni, majd kérünk vezetést egy helybelitől. Szólítsd meg. – a fiú furcsállotta, de továbbra is haladt az árral.

-Ha van itt valaki, szóljon hozzám!

-Szót adni gondolatodnak vagy szónokolni? – Arnold hátra fordult.

-Phoebe? – a lány kuncogott.

-Csak te néked. – pukedlizett szoknyáját megemelve.

-Ha nem ő vagy mi dolgod itten?

-Kértél valakit szemeid elé, te voltál ki életre hítt így. Ne tőlem kérd számon, milyen ábrázattal állok. Lehetek én Olga a tökéletes,- pördült egyet és azzá lett - bár józan felem nem röpdös tőle. Lehetek jó cimborád Gerald, - fordult még egyet - kinek nyelvéről pördülnek le a legendák.

-Lehetsz-é e hely birtokosa? – mutató ujját felemelte szende mozdulattal.

Ál- Gerald vigyora önelégült. Közelebb lépett a szőke képéhez, vállon veregette és rákacsintott.

-Persze, hogy lehetek, csak kérned kell. – azzal átbucskázott a hátán és Helga képében állt elébe. – Elég, ha vázam öltöm fel vagy kell a belső karakter?

-Annyit kérek légy önmagad. – a lány vállat vont.

-Ahogy óhajtod, bár leszögezem, én csak porszem vagyok a gépezetben.

-Most, hogy akadt végre, ki elvezet a helyszínre, gyermekem, ha lennél szíves…

-Ó, hát persze, - eszmélt fel majd meghajolt – utunk e lépcsőn megkezdjük.

 _A mutatott irányban, a földben lépcsősor tárul eléjük._

-Minek nevezhetlek, ha csak alkatrésze vagy a gépnek? – követte közvetlen a copfos lépteit.

-Nevezehetsz Helgának is, ha neked úgy kényelmes. Elvégre mégis része vagyok kedvesednek. – mosolygott hátra a fiúra. Amaz válaszul elpirult.

-Helga, miért volt üres legelső tered?

-Ez egyszerű, mert nincs kibérelve. Az a szint melyre érkeztetek átmenete álomnak és ébrenlétnek.

-Ahol a kinti zaj még beépül álmaidba, de már túl messze van a válaszra?

-Ugy van. Ahová most tartunk az egy kicsit más az előzőtől.

 _Leérve a lépcsőn egy tenger veszi őket körbe, végtelen._

-Micsoda fergeteg, őszintén nem is vártam kevesebbet. – Stella füttyentett egyet.

Helga ártatlanul megsimogatta karját, majd szelíden felelt.

-Tényleg tetszik önnek? - Stella legyintett.

-Kérlek kicsim, mellőzd a magázást, helyette szólíts csak Stellának. – Helga elnevette magát. – Csodálatos ez a hely. – mosolygott Stella.

-Köszönöm szépen a dicséretet, Stella. - Arnold eközben közelebb lépett a vízhez. Kezét belemerítette.

-Milyen meleg, és még sós szaga sincsen. – Helga megfogta a térdepelő fiú vállait.

-Itt semmi sem az, aminek látszik elsőre, mindennek mögöttes a jelentése. – Arnold felállt.

-Az utunk ennek aljára vezet, igaz? – a lány bólintott.

-Kapni fogunk levegőt? – a szőke kacagott.

-Hát persze és még csak csuromvizes sem leszel.

 _Helga beleugrik a vízbe, kiemeli fejét a vízből. Int a többieknek._

 _Arnold kisvártatva beleugrik._

 _Arnold és Helga el._

 _Stella ott marad._

-Sejtettem, hogy észre sem veszi, ha kettecskén maradnak útjukon. Nem mintha bánnám, hiszen bensőséges épp eléggé ez az óceán.

 _Stella leül az utolsó lépcsőfokra, lábát a vízbe lógatja._

-Nem füllentett az a kölyök, tényleg meleg akár egy szoba fürdő. – sóhajtott egyet elégedetten.

 _A tengerben. Arnold és Helga a fenék felé úszik lefelé._

 _Arnold nem győzi figyelni a gazdag élővilágot._

 _Egy halk hangra figyel fel. Helga észreveszi a fiú hiányát, megáll és felnéz rá._

 _„Bárhová mész el nem hagylak én,_

 _követlek én sötét mélybe._

 _S várom már a napot,_

 _mikor rám veted erős karod."_

-Mi ez a gyönyörű hang? Olyan mintha értem szólna. –úszott a dallam irányába a fiú. Helga aggódni kezdett. Ragadta meg karját és kezdte el húzni az ellenkező irányba a lány.

-Csábító egy hang, ugye? De nem ezért jöttél ide, hogy elfelejtsd valódi célodat. – mind hiába érvelt logikával, egy sem ért el a fiú értelméig.

 _„Szenvedélyes csókjaidra meddig kell még várnom?_

 _Tudom hangomat hallod, kövesd, míg el nem érsz."_

 _-_ Engedj úsznom az irányba, hisz hallod szeretőm sír utánam!

 _Arnold részeg tekintettel úszik a hang irányába. Helga mindenerejével a másik irányba húzná._

-Nem szeretőd az, Arnold! Legfeljebb, ha tintás szenvedélyed!

 _Pár hínársort keresztül úszva a fiú megpillant egy barna hableányt a sziklán üldögélve._

-Míly törékeny teremtés… Eressz el, had maradjak mellette! – Arnold kirántotta karját Helga fogásából.

 _„Ó, miért kínoz így Triton töszörgő hullámja?_

 _Miért nem jön egy árva lélek sem bájaimra?!"_

-Várj még egy percet barna kislány, jövök rögvest, maradok is mindörökre!

Ennél a pontnál telt be a pohár. Helga Arnold elé vágott sebesen és kitárta mindkét karját falként állva. Arnold mérgesen ráncolta homlokát és próbált keresztül úszni.

-Nem tudsz akadályt verni kettőnk közé! – kiáltotta gerjedt haraggal mindig csak a barna szempárba nézve.

-Arnold elég lesz már ebből te is érzed, az a Helga nem a tied! – kezei közé kapta a fiú arcát és erőszakkal maga felé húzta. –Nézz a szemeimbe! Kit látsz lelki szemeid előtt társul engem vagy azt a szélhámost?

A fiú nagy nehezen, de belenézett a kék szempárba. Az a bánatos, csalódott tekintet felnyitotta elvakult világát. Arnold gyalázattól kevert önharagtól feltüzelve szorosan átölelte a lányt.

-Olyan ostoba vagyok! – nyomta a szőke fürtös fejet kezével sajátja mellé. – Csak bántani tudlak.

Helga megkönnyebbülve viszonozta a mozdulatot és gyöngén megrázta fejét.

-Ne kínozd magad, mindenkivel megesik az ilyen. – Arnold szánalmasan felnevetett.

-Túl engedékeny vagy hozzám, pedig meg sem érdemlem. – a lány elengedte a fiút és felnézett rá.

-Minek sanyargassalak még én is? Épp elég vagy magadnak te is.

-Túlságosan bízol a lelkiismeretemben.

-Miért is ne? A párkapcsolatban fontos a bizalom, de van is mire építenem.

-Úgy hazudok, mint egy két éves gyerek.

-Ez is egy lehetséges megközelítés.

 _A két fiatal folytatja útját a fenék felé._

 _Az aljzaton állva Helga dobbant hármat lábával, helyén a föld ketté nyílik._

 _Belépve a kettő el. Utánuk bezárul a rés._


End file.
